I got lost only I didn't really get lost
by EmFieldsFan
Summary: Set after 3x08. Leading on from the kiss by the swimming pool, the rest of the night and the days following.
1. Chapter 1

**I got lost... only I didn't really get lost**

"Don't look away" said Emily as her hand went up to cup Paige's cheek.  
Paige looked up and before she knew it they were kissing. Emily's hand moved to the back of Paige's head, pulling her deeper in so their mouths, their lips, their tongues could be even closer. Emily's right hand moved down Paige's arm, her bare skin warm to Emily's touch, their tongues duelling.

Emily and Paige stood like that for what felt like ages, their bodies getting reaquainted. Emily was dominant and she loved it. She knew she was going to have to take the lead. After everthing she had put Paige through, she knew she needed to show her how she really felt. Her hands roaming through Paige's hair, down her back, over her bare arms and shoulders.

Paige could feel Emily's breats pressed up against her own and she desperately wanted to have the confidence to reach out and touch them but she just didn't have the courage. Emily smiled in to the kiss and Paige pulled back ever so slightly, their mouths no longer in contact but only sperated by about an inch. Emily could feel Paige's breath on her face as she spoke.  
"What? What's wrong?" said Paige, a worried look on her face.

Emily smiled shyly " at all" she said, hoping to assure Paige that their was absolutely NOTHING wrong.  
Paige fidgeted slightly. She was embarrassed. She could feel her heart beating. What if Emily was regretting this wasn't sure she could cope with the crushing disappointment; yet again. Emily stroked Paige's cheek. She could tell that Paige was a little anxious and she deperately wanted to reassure her that everything was fine. Better than fine. Perfect in fact.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" said Emily with a slight grin on her face. She knew that a swim would help Paige relax.  
Paige's face bolted up with a slight 'deer in headlights' look on her face. Emily panicked slightly. Had Paige thought she meant skinny dipping. Shit, she thought and tried to clarify what she meant.  
"I mean... erm... as the pools here and we're only in our running stuff. it wouldn't matter if we just got in."  
Paige smiled at Emily. "Yeh sure, why not".

Emily smiled and took Paige by the hand guiding her around the pool to the shallower end closer to the house. Emily turned round to look at Paige, she could tell that Paige was a little nervous and she good feel that her palm was slightly sweaty. Emily took Paige by both hands and leaned in to lightly kiss her on the lips.

"It'll be fun" another light kiss "it'll help you relax" light kiss.  
Paige smiled at Emily. "Can you tell that I'm nervous?"

Emily smiled and lightly sarcatically said "no" before lightly kissing Paige's cheek before letting go of her hands and beginning to take Nate's jacket off. She walked over to the garden furniture and hung the jacket over one of the chairs, this was soon followed by her sleeveless hoody. She paused, what else shoud she take off. Emily wasn't suggeting that they swam naked but she could take some more clothes off without revealing too much and panicking Paige. So Emily looked to see what Paige was doing.

Paige had her back to Emily and was taking off her purple vest. Emily had seen her changing on numerous occasions before and after swim practice. But this felt different. As Paige raised her arms to lift her vest over head, Emily couldn't help but stare. It was like she was seeing Paige's body for the first time. The pale skin on her muscular back was smooth and all Emily wanted to do was reach out and touch her. Paige's hair - still up in a pony tail - fell over her shoulders and back and Emily could feel body shudder with the thought of running her fingers through Paige's auburn hair.

Paige turned round and caught Emily staring at her. She coughed slightly which pulled Emily out of her daydream and their eyes met. Emily blushed slightly before pulling her vest over her head and her hair tumbled over her shoulders. Their eyes met again and they both smiled. They were both now stood in just their bra and running pants. Emily smirked before pulling her running pants down and casually folding them and placing them on the chair. She walked over to Paige and leaned in to kiss her. Quite quickly the kiss got heated and Emily slipped her fingers in to the waistband of Paige's running pants. Emily ran her hands round to Paige's ass and carefully pushed the pants down, stroking her ass as she went.

Paige could feel her cheeks redden and pulse increase. She could hardly believe what was happening. Emily was kissing her. Emily had her hands on Paige's ass. They were both now stood in their underwear. And her parents were away for the night. Paige deperately wanted to touch Emily but her hands and arms were frozen at her sides.

"Sorry" said Emily as she pulled back ever so slightly, removing her hands from Paige's ass.  
"Don't be sorry" said Paige in reply, lightly stroking Emily's face with the back of her hand.  
Emily looked in to Paige's eyes. "I didn't mean to push... Erm... I don't want to..." But before she could finish Paige crashed her lips in to hers and Emily's hands returned to Paige's ass.

A few minutes later Emily took Paige by the hand and led her towards the pool.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige took a breath before continuing with her front crawl. Her and Emily were swimming casual lengths. Not racing, not competing, just enjoying swimming. God how things had changed since the year before, when they were desperately competing to see who could get the best time. Since before Paige had suprised Emily with that kiss in the parking lot. God how things had changed since Maya's return, her disappearance and the eventual discovery of her body. Paige could hardly believe what had happened in the last year but at last it appeared that she had found peace. She had accepted herself, she'd come out to her parents. And now finally... she had Emily.

As they reached the edge of the pool Emily edged closer to Paige and stroked Paige's arm. Both girls were pleasently breathless from their swim and all Emily wanted to do was kiss Paige. Emily edged even closer to Paige and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"This feels so nice" said Emily softly.  
"Yeh" replied Paige "I'm so pleased my parents finally decided to get a pool".  
Emily chuckled to herself "Yep the pool is great, but I actually meant being here with you. Like this. Together".  
Paige smiled the broadest smile Emily had ever seen. "Oh... You meant this this".  
Emily kissed Paige and smiled "Yeh I meant this this". Emily deepened the kiss, her tongue trying to gain entry to Paige's mouth. Paige could feel her body tremble as Emily's hands gripped her waist pushing her ever so gently against the wall of the pool.

_Flashback to the night when Emily 'lost time': Paige's POV_  
_My parents were due back from the city before midnight, so I had decided to spend the evening on the sofa watching a DVD . For once I could watch a lesbian movie without having to hide in my room. Despite coming out, I didn't want to sit and watch a girl on girl scene with my folks!_  
_I heard a noise from the front door so went over to look out the window. I couldn't see much because it was dark so decided to head to the front door and see. As I opened the door I saw a smashed plant pot on the floor and felt a slight wave of panic sweep over me. But my panic was soon over when I saw Emily sitting on the steps up to the porch._

_"Em?" I asked._  
_Emily turned around and looked at me. She looked different. I hasn't seen her all summer. After I heard about Maya I texted her to see how she was but she was getting ready to go to Haiti, so I only got a short 'polite' reply. Emily looked tanned, her long AMAZING hair flowing over her shoulders leading down to her toned arms._

_"Hey Paige" said a I slightly slurring Emily as she tried to stand up. As she walked towards me she stumbled slightly._  
_"Sorry, I... erm... broke something" she said as she pointed at the broken plant pot._  
_"Its ok" I said as I brought my hand out to stop Emily from stumbling in to me. "Are you ok Em?"_  
_Emily looked me in the eye and shrugged. She was now stood close enough to me for me to be able to smell that she had been drinking. Plus her stumbling and slurring also gave it away. "Do you want to come in?" I said._  
_She smiled and replied "Yes please"._

_I took Emily by the hand and guided Emily around the broken plant pot and through the front door. As we entered the house I put my arm around her waist to steady her and she rested her head on my shoulder._  
_"Are you sure you're ok Em?" I asked but she didn't reply._  
_I gripped Emily tighter to help get her past the stairs and in to the kitchen for some water and strong coffee but before I could she slumped towards the wall taking me with her. "Whoa there Em" I joked as the weight of her body jammed my shoulder in to the wall. Thank god the wall had been there otherwise I would have had nothing to keep us both upright. Emily looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. God I had missed her._

_Before I knew what was happening Emily was leaning in towards me. She was going to kiss me._  
_"Em..." but before I could finished what I was going to say her lips crashed in to mine._

_Her mouth was on mine. I could taste the alcohol as her tongue stroked mine. Her kissing was sloppy and drink fuelled but it felt great. I knew Emily was drunk. I knew she was hurting but I didn't want her to stop. I didn't want her lips to leave mine. I could feel the weight of Emily's body pressing me further in to the wall as she kissed me. Her hands were in my hair, her body pushed in to mine and our mouths, lips and tongues united. I heard Emily moan softly and I smiled to myself. This felt so good and I didn't want her to stop._

_Emily's right hand travelled from my hair down my arm and rested on my hip. My shirt was rising up slightly and I could feel Emily's fingers brush against my skin. Before I knew it, Emily's hand had slipped up my shirt and was cupping my left breast. She pushed her body futher in to mine and her right leg slid between mine, pushing at my centre. This took me completely by suprise and my body jolted causing Emily to pull back, her lips leaving mine but her hand still up my shirt. Our eyes locked but nobody spoke our breath ragged. I looked down at Emily's hand which was still cupping my left breast. This was the furthest I'd ever been with a girl. The furthest I'd ever been with anyone. Emily quickly slid her hand out and took a step backwards. She wouldn't look at me._

_"I'm going to get you a glass of water" I said softly._  
_Emily looked up and smiled before saying "Thanks". I smiled in return before heading towards the kitchen. "Paige..." I glanced behind me to see Emily smiling gratefully. "Thank you". I heard her say before I disappeared in to the kitchen_

_End flashback_

Emily and Paige were still kissing. Their make out session was becoming more and more heated with Emily running her hands up and down Paige's bare sides and Paige switching their positions so Emily was now pushed up against the side of the pool.  
Paige pulled back slightly before resting her forehead against Emily's. Both girls' breathing was ragged, their lips plump and Paige's cheeks were flushed.

"When are your parents back?" said Emily softly as she continued to stroke Paige's sides.  
"There in Scranton until at least tomorrow" responded the slightly shorter girl before lightly kissing Emily's the tip of Emily's nose. "Do you want to stay over?" asked Paige cautiously.  
Their eyes locked as each girl tried to figure out what the other was thinking.

Emily POV: Stay over? What like together?  
Paige POV: Oh shit. What did I just do? Maybe that was too much, too soon? Please Em don't freak out I can take it back.  
Emily POV: I'm not sure if I'm ready for together togther just yet. Am I ready? Does stay over mean sex?

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms if you like?" said Paige innocently.  
Emily smiled. Paige was so sweet and caring when she wanted to be. Emily could see Paige's nervousness as she started to fidget. All Emily wanted to do was beg Paige to relax a little.  
Emily softly stroked Paige's cheek. "Yeh I could stay over. But I'll have to call my mom and let her know".  
Paige smiled before leaning in to kiss Emily but before their lips met Emily placed a finger on Paige's lips before saying "Do I have to stay in a guest room?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily followed Paige up the stairs.  
She was wrapped in Nate's jacket trying to keep warm but could't help but shiver slightly. Emily gazed in front of her as she tried to naviagte the stairs without just staring at Paige's still wet body slightly in front of her. Paige was moving up the stairs quite quickly still dressed in just her underwear with her running gear scrunched up in her arms.  
As the two girls approached the top of the stairs Paige slowed to allow Emily to catch up with her. As Emily stepped up on the landing she slowly slid her hand in to Paige's and leant in to kiss her. The girls stood their for a few minutes, lips, tongues and hands continuing to explore each others bodies.

"Lets go to bed" said Paige sheepishly leading Emily by the hand towards her bedroom.  
Paige's room was large with an array of sports medals adorning her shelves. As Paige went to draw the curtains Emily wandered over to study her prizes and awards.

"I didn't know you cycled competitively?" Emily said inquisitively.  
Paige walked over to join Emily "Yeh, I've only just started doing competitions and events but I'm really enjoying it." said Paige proudly. "I've got a race saturday... you could come and watch if you wanted."  
Emily turned to Paige "Really?... I'd love to" said Emily with a big grin on her face.  
"My parents will be there but if you can cope with that, then yeh I'd love it if you could come" said Paige.  
Emily looked directly in to Paige's eyes "Is that ok? I know things have changed with your parents but if it would make things difficult... I don't need to come along"  
Paige instantly reached up to cup Emily's cheeks with both her hands. She leant in to whisper in the daker haired girls' ear. "I'd love it if you came along. I want my parents to meet you properly".

Emily could hardly contain herself. She loved the idea of meeting Paige's parents 'properly' and could feel the girls's hot breath on her ear and it was sending shivers right through her body. Emily was overcome with emotion and desire. She hungrily gripped Paige's waist and began to pepper her neck with kisses. The taller girl used her tongue to slowly lick up Paige's neck before crashing their lips together. As time went by Emily could feel Paige beginning to grown in confidence as her hands roamed further and more intimately than they ever had before.

_Paige's POV:_  
_This feels so good to have my hands on Emily. I can hardly believe that this is actually happening. She's here in my bedroom, her lips on mine, her fingers in my hair and my hands on her body. I can hardly focus on what is happening, all I want to do is to invite her in to my bed but I don't want to push her. I did offer the guestroom and she did suggest she'd rather sleep in my bed with me but what I don't want to do is blow things and freak her out._

Before Paige could finish her thoughts and pluck up the courage to invite the girl in to her bed, she felt Emily grip her hands and guide them to her shoulders pushing Nate's jacket to the ground. Emily continued to hold on to Paige's and guided them towards her breasts. Paige shuddered as she felt Emily's bra clad breasts for the first time, in fact touched anyone's breasts for the first time. Emily moaned as Paige tentatively began to squeeze her breasts.

As the girls continued to make out, Emily began to guide them both back towars Paige's bed. Emily felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and reluctantly prised her lips away from Paige's before lying down. She looked up to see the other girls lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks. Paige suddenly became nervous and broke their eye contact and bagan to fiddle with her hands.  
"Come here" said Emily softly before pulling Paige towards her.

Emily felt full of confidence. She was finally piecing together what happened that night when somebody dug up Ali's grave and for the first time since Maya's death, she felt like she wanted to be physically close to someone again. Not just 'someone' but Paige. She wanted Paige to know how grateful she was for being there when she needed her.

Paige hovered over Emily, their bodies not quite touching but eyes fixed on each other. Emily realised that she was going to need to take a lead because Paige was clearly nervous. Emily suspected she was the more experienced of the two girls, so leant forward to take Paige's hand and guide back to her breasts. Only this time as Paige cupped and then began to massage her breasts, Emily slowly and skillfully began to pull her sports bra over her head.

Paige gasped at the sight of Emily's now naked breasts and her eyes darkened before she took Emily's nipples between her fingers and squeezed slightly. Emily heard herself whimper at the sensation and hurridly crashed their lips together for fear she might make too much noise. Paige allowed her body to fall in to Emily's and her hands to now explore her compltely naked upper body.  
Emily moved her hands towards Paige's back, softly running her fingers along Paige's strong frame. "Can I?" asked Emily while lightly running her fingers on the underside of Paige's bra.

Paige's mouth was busy kissing, licking and nipping at Emily's neck but Emily could feel the girl nod, so she carefully began to undo the clasp and dropped the bra down the side of the bed. "Look at me" said Emily.

Paige slowly and cautiously lifted her head and Emily began to slide further up the bed, using the opportunity to fully take in Paige's newly exposed breasts. They were bigger than Emily's and she had pinker nipples and Emily could not take her eyes of them. Paige was stood at the end of the bed while Emily leant back on the pillows before beckoning for Paige to join her. As Paige crawled across the bed to join her Emily took the opportunity to slide slightly further back down the bed, resulting in Paige's breasts hovering almost directly above her face. Yet again Paige was hit by a wave of nervousness but this nervousness was becoming more and more desire fuelled with every passing minute.

Emily carefully reached up to stroke Paige's cheek before lightly licking at each of Paige's nipples. The two girls locked eyes while Emily hungrily began to devour Paige's right nipple with her tonuge. At first lapping across the wider area before slowly circling around the pink nipple and sucking. Paige couldn't stop herself "Oh fuck" she muttered in to the air.

Emily smirked to herself, she loved having this affect on Paige and desprately wanted more so she began to slide her right hand in to Paige's knickers. Cupping her butt and using her free hand to push Paige's body and breasts even closer to her mouth.  
Paige felt herself falling. Her body was now alomst compeltely flush to Emily's and their hands, mouths and tongues were roaming over each others bodies. Without even realising it, Paige's thigh had made its way between Emily's legs and was pushing itself against Emily's (now wet!) core. Both girls were moving together their body's rocking and Emily moving to get the most contact from Paige's thigh.

"Are you ok?" asked an increasingly breathless Emily.  
Paige didn't look at Emily replied "Yeh"  
"Are you sure?" asked Emily, concerned that this might all be too much, too soon.  
Paige didn't respond causing Emily's hands - which were now both inside Paige's knickers - to slow and eventually stop.  
"Paige?"  
"I just... Erm... I just don't really know what I'm doing. I've... I've never..." but before Paige could finish Emily removed her hands from Paige's knickers and held on to Paige's hands, squeezing them slightly.

Emily quided Paige's hands to Emily's knickers and together they slid them down to Emily's knees "Let me show you".  
Emily gently used one hand to push Paige's body slightly off hers so Paige could look down to see her entire body. With the other hand Emily slowly began to slide two fingers between her wet folds. Paige gasped at the sight not knowing whther she should be seeing the intimate sight of Emily touching herself so she looked up to Emily's face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her head arched back ever so slightly and her mouth was slightly open with shallow ragged breaths escaping.

"Put your fingers on top of mine" said Emily, her eyes still closed. Paige looked back down to see what Emily's fingers were doing and obliged by placing her hand and fingers on top of Emily's. Paige could feel the wetness begin to coat her fingers as Emily slowly began to remove her hand and opened her eyes.  
Paige couldn't believe what was happening. She had her fingers on Emily's pussy. Emily was wet. Wet because of her.  
Emily's still wet fingers made their way to Paige's right nipple and Paige could feel Emily using her fingers to coat her nipple with her wetness.

"Inside... please" begged Emily.  
Paige who was increasingly confident slowly reached further down to find Emily's opening. When she did she slowly slid two fingers in to Emily's warm, wet pussy. Emily flinched with the intrusion but hungrily kissed Paige on the lips, her tonuge sloppily finding its way in to Paige's tongue.  
Emily's hips began to move towards Paige's hand and Paige responded by picking up a steady rythm, pumping in and out.  
"More" said Emily  
Paige wasn't sure what Emily said "What?"  
Emily smiled "More Paige. Please. Another... Oh fuck... Another finger" panted Emily.

Paige was worried about hurting Emily but slowly slipped a third finger in to her now soaked pussy. Paige was using her hips to help push in to Emily and she was loving it. She could not believe how good it felt to have her fingers inside Emily. She had thought about doing this very thing (and others) on a number of occasions but never imagined it could happen.  
Paige felt Emily fidget slightly and bring her hand back down to where Paige's fingers were furiously pumping in and out. Paige watched as Emily carefully used her fingers to spread herself wider and began to use her middle finger to lightly rub against what Paige assumed to be her clit.

Within about a minute Paige felt Emily's pussy begin to contract and tighten around her fingers. She kissed Emily on the lips and locked eyes with her. "Are you going..." but before Paige could finish she was interrupted by Emily. "Yeh... I'm about to... Paige... Oh god".  
Emily's body shuddered as her body orgasmed. Her pussy clenching around Paige's fingers, her free arm wrapping around Paige's body and squeezing them as tight and as close as they could possibly be.

The two girls looked at each other. Paige was lying on top of a compeltely naked Emily. Emily's legs were spread wide and Paige's right hand was buried between her legs, her fingers still inside Emily. Both girls leant in to kiss, Paige's tongue massaging Emily's, their cheeks flushed pink and their bodies shimmering with a slight glean of sweat. Page slowly removed her fingers and lay down next to Emily. Her hand wrapped around Emily's body while she nuzzled in to her neck as their heart rates began to slow. Neither girl said anything, they didn't need to.

To be continued - the morning...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Paige's POV the next morning...**

Beep beep. I could hear a noise. It sounded like a phone but it wasn't my message alert. I opened my eyes slightly to see if I could identify the source of the sound but the curtains were open and sunshine was streaming in to my room almost blinding me. Suddenly I realised that I wasn't alone. I could feel a warm body pressed up against my back. I looked down to see soft tanned arms wrapped around my body and could feel warm breath against my back.

"Don't worry it is my phone".

I took a sharp in take of breath as the events of the pervious night came flooding back to me. Emily's in my bed. She spent the night. She kissed me. She let me undress her, touch her in the most intimate of places. Emily had come with my fingers inside her. And I held her as she came down from the high of her orgasm.

"Morning" said Emily as she kissed my back.

I could feel Emily's breasts pressed up against my back. Her arms wrapped around my waist slowly stroking my stomach. I felt my body shudder under Emily's touch and I held my breath for fear I might make a sound I shouldn't. "The cycling has done wonders for your body. I've never seen you look so fit and in form. I might have to raise my game to keep up with you" said Emily playfully. I smiled to myself. I love the fact that Emily admired my body. Whether as team mates, friends or something more, it felt good to have someone you trust and respect praise you like that. I felt Emily pull me closer in towards her, my arse now very much in her lap and Emily's foot stroking my calf.

"Paige. Are you ok?" I heard Emily ask rather cagely.

I didn't reply immediately, I didn't know what to say. I've never woken up with someone like this before. "I'm ok Em" I eventually replied hoping she would leave it there but...

"Last night was amazing... You were amazing".

I feel embarrassed. Emily was being so sweet and kind but I just feel tense and don't know how to handle being with her like this. I think Emily can tell I'm a little anxious because she grips my hips, trying to turn me round to face her. I close my eyes before facing her completely, I'm not sure I can cope with eye contact just yet. I feel her hands come to stroke my hair out of my face and her lips meet mine. Emily's tongue is dominantly begging for entrance and without even realising it I allow her tongue entry and it meets mine. I want to touch Emily's warm body like I did last night but it suddenly occurs to me that Emily is completely naked. In fact I'm almost naked!

Emily's lips stop moving and I open my eyes to see if I can figure out why she stopped. "I want to touch you Paige. I want to make you feel like I did last night. Can I?". I don't know what to say. I don't know how to respond. All I want is for her to touch me but I don't know if I'm ready. I've thought about Emily touching me on so many occasions. I think about her when I touch myself but it all feels a little overwhelming.

"If you're not ready baby?" says Emily questioningly but with a sheepish grin on her face before I feel her lips on my cheek and neck.

My inner monologue goes in to overdrive. Oh my god she just called me baby. Emily Fields called me baby. She's kissing my body. She's in my bed. What are you doing Paige? Let her touch you. You may never get another chance to be with her like this. Life is too short.  
"I'm ready" I whisper softly. Still slightly unsure but...

I can feel Emily smirking yet again. Her mouth hungrily starting to kiss, lick and nip at my neck again. I can feel Emily's hands on my hips, pushing me slowly on to my back and she's sliding on top of me. Her mouth feels amazing and she's moving down my body. Her tongue is swirling around my belly button and continuing to move lower. A deep moan escapes my lips and I cover my mouth, not really knowing what is about to happen. Well I know what is going to happen, but I have no idea how it is going to feel.

Emily's mouth is hovering just above my slit. I can feel her breath and then her fingers spreading my lips apart before I see her head bob lower. I can feel her warm tongue slowly lapping up and down. It feels too intimate, almost as though she shouldn't be down there but that is ridiculous. I've seen enough movies and heard enough rumours to know that oral sex is perfectly normal. Get a grip Paige. I can feel Emily swirl her tongue and pick up the pace ever so slightly.

"Mmmmm" I moan.

Suddenly I feel a break in contact and look down to see Emily looking up at me. "You taste so good Paige" says Emily with a broad smile on her face before lowering her head again. I can feel her face in my pussy and her tounge and lips working hard. I can't even get my head around what is happening right now, it just feels so good. My left hand goes down and I run my fingers through Emily's hair and without even realising it I'm pushing her face in to my pussy. My hips are moving slightly and I can't help but moan. I've never felt anything like this before and to think I wasn't 100% sure about being ready for this.

I can feel my heart rate increasing. Emily's mouth is making me crazy and I can feel her tongue swirling and moving even faster. I can't help but swear "Fuck". I can feel that I'm close. "Fuck Em... Oh...". My body's shuddering and I can feel my legs tightening around Emily's head. I'm coming. Emily Fields is making me come...

My body feels heavy and my breathing is ragged. I can feel Emily slowly moving up to lie next to me. I want her to hold me so I turn my body and curl in to her side our faces only inches apart. She's stroking my cheek. "You're so beautiful" and before I know it her lips are on mine. I can taste myself on her tongue. Her arms are wrapped around me pulling me in close.  
This feels amazing, I never want this moment to end...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Em, are you ok?" asked Aria.

Emily looked up from her salad. She was sat with Aria, Hanna and Spencer in the school canteen. The girls were eating their lunch and chatting casually. The girls had made an agreement to not talk about 'A' related things at school, so they filled their time chatting about college applications, fashion and the current high school rumours. Emily was tired and distracted. She couldn't focus on what the girls were talking about so she zoned out and had begun to recap events from the past 24 hours. Events that included her amazing night (and morning) with Paige McCullers.

"Yeh I'm fine, just a little tired" replied Emily.

"Where were you last night? We tried calling." questioned Spencer in a slightly pushy way that was typical of Spencer when she was feeling stressed by the 'A' situation.

Emily froze. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to Spencer's question. She wanted to tell her best friends about developments with Paige but they hadn't discussed what spending the night together had meant. It occurred to Emily that Paige might not want people to know. Even if those people were Emily's best friends - Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"Yeh sorry I missed your call. I got Hanna's text this morning but I figured I would catch up with you guys at school." replied Emily feeling slightly guilty about not quite telling the whole truth.

Aria began to regail the girls with a description of her night out with Ezra's mom and Emily almost instantly became distracted. Paige had just walked in to the seating area of the canteen and was trying to find somewhere to sit. Paige looked over to Emily and smiled before signalling that she was going to go and sit with some girls from the swim team. Emily smiled back at Paige in acknowledgement before reaching for her phone and texting Paige.

_Emily: I can't stop thinking about last night XXX_

_Paige almost instantly texted back._

_Paige: I'm tired but it was soooo worth it XX_

_Emily: What are you doing after school? Wanna hang out? XXX_

_Paige: I have some errands to run but how about later this evening? XXX_

_Emily: Sure. Call me when you're done XXX_

_Paige: I really want to kiss you right now XXX_

"Emily!" said Hanna loudly "What are you so happy about? Who are you texting?"  
Emily froze for the second time that lunch break. "Oh, just Paige" she responded nonchalantly, trying to draw attention away from herself.  
"Paige?" said Aria with a smirk on her face "Isn't she sat just over there?" pointing in the direction of Paige.

Emily looked over to where Aria was pointing, knowing full well that Paige was in the room but just desperately trying to feign ignorance. When she turned back to respond to Aria all three of the girls had their eyes on Emily.

"I need to tell you guys something" said Emily.

"Oh my god" squealed Hanna.

Emily leant in closer to the girls and lowered her voice. "Last night I was at Paige's house... Erm... It turns out that the night I was drugged I ended up at her house".

"And?" asked Hanna excitedly.

"Calm down Han, she's telling us" scolded Spencer.

"Me and Paige... we erm..."

Spencer interrupted Emily "I'm confused. Are we talking about the night you lost time or last night?"

Emily looked down at her hands "Both... The night we were drinking I went over and we ended up making out. I don't remember any of it but..."

"And last night?" quizzed Hanna very excitedly "Oh my god! Does this have anything to do with why you are so tired? Did you stay over?"

Emily went slightly red before replying "I went over to find out exactly what happened that night. I still can't actually remember anything about it. Paige filled me in on what happened. Her parents were away for the night and... I ended up staying over".

"Did you?" Aria and Hanna asked in unison.

Emily put her face in her hands unable to contain the smile that was spread across her face. She parted her fingers and peered through to see three pairs eyes on her. She couldn't quite bring herself to say anythig so she nodded. All three of her friends broke out in to a squeal and Emily tried to shush them because people on other tables were starting to look over to find out what the noise was. Emily anxiously looked over to gauge Paige's reaction to the noise, but she was too far away to hear anything.

"Shhh."

"How was it?" asked Hanna winking at the same time.

All three girls responded in unison "Hanna!".

"What? I just wondered" she replied innocently.

"It was great" said Emily bashfully "She was great" Emily clarified with slightly more confidence.

"So was that the first time?" whipered Aria.

Emily lowered her hands and looked directly at Aria. "Me and Maya... we..." Emily bagan to ring her hands and Aria leant over to stady her hands. "First time with Paige. Her first time". Hanna squealed yet again "Aaaawww, that's so romantic".

"I'm so happy for you Em" said Aria as she lightly stroked Emily's hand.

"So you and Paige? Has it been going on a while?" asked Spencer cautiously. "Not that I'm not happy for you. I just wondered that's all. I can hardly imagine what the last few months have been like and I don't want you to rush in to things".

Emily felt slightly in over her head. Maybe she shouldn't have shared that it was Paige's first time. What if Hanna started to ask more intimate questions? Plus she needed her friends to know that Paige and her wasn't just a reaction to events with 'A' and Maya's death. Emily genuinely cared for Paige. Paige had been there for her. Emily wasn't sure what sleeping together meant for the future but she wanted her best friends to know that Paige meant a lot to her.

"Me and Paige have been on and off for a while. I never told you guys - sorry. When Maya was sent away, me and Paige became quite close. She wasn't out and she kind of freaked out about it all and couldn't deal with it. At the time I wasn't willing to hide" clarified Emily. "We've been close ever since and last night one thng led to another. Before I knew it we were... you know".

Emily looked at each of her friends in turn. Each of them had a wide smile on their face and appeared to be happy with Emily' explanation of events wth Paige. Well at least it appeared that way.

Emily heard a voice behind her "Em?"

Emily tunred to see Paige stood behind her. Emily could feel her friends watching intently waiting to see what might happen between the two swimmers.

"Hey Paige" said Emily in a suprisingly shy tone.

"I wondered if we could chat about the swim meet next week. I need to run some ideas by you."

"Ok" replied Emily.

"Locker room in 5 minutes?" asked Paige cautiously.

Emily hesitiated before reponding. She could feel her best friends eyes boring in to the back of her head waiting for her to answer. "Yeh sure, see you there".

A huge smile spread across Paige's face before she briefly acknowledged the 3 other girls sat at the table and headed off towards the canteen's exit. Emily turned to face her friends and tried to prepare herself for the barage of questions and comments. But none of the girls said anything. Instead they sat their in grinning at thir best friend Emily Fields.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily pushed open the door to the locker room before making her way along each row of lockers looking for Paige. As her eyes scanned along each row they came across Paige sitting on a bench with her back to her, reading through some papers. Emily felt her stomach jump at the the sight of the swimmer and her mind drifted back to the morning.

_Flashback_

_"We ought to get ready for school" said Emily._

_Paige was cuddled up to Emily feeling completely sated by her orgasm only 10 minutes earlier. Paige's pale arms were wrapped around Emily's waist, her fingers stroking Emily's back, her head tucked under Emily's chin. Emily kissed the top of Paige's head before prising her body away from Paige's._

_"Noooo... Do we really have to get up?" grumbled Paige before pulling Emily back towards her and pressing their lips together._

_The two girls' tongues duelled for a few minutes and Emily could feel a wetness developing between her legs. She desperately wanted to stay in bed with Paige but she knew she had to get up so she reluctantly pulled away._

_"I need to go home before school. I only have my running clothes here" said Emily regrettably. "I don't think I could get away with running gear at school"._  
_"Hanna and Aria would definitely have something to say!" said Paige, causing both girls to laugh._

_Emily leant down to kiss Paige before crawling out from underneath the covers and slowly making her war round the bed looking for her discarded clothes. Emily could feel Paige's eyes on her and she suddenly became slightly concious of her exposed naked form. She looked up to see whether Paige was actually looking at her but Paige's eyes were dark and were unmistakenly fixed on Emily's body._

_"I can't believe you're here with me like this" exclaimed Paige. "I can't believe how beautiful your body is"._

_Emily blushed. She wasn't used to situations like this. Yeh she knew she had a good body, she was after all a swimmer; but being naked with someone still felt very new. Yeh she'd slept with Maya. And it had a been amazing but somehow with Paige it was different. Having sex with Maya had been somewhat tentative and full of 'I love you's" - esecially the first time. Last night (and this morning) with Paige and been hot and heavy. Emily was in no doubt that she cared about Paige. She felt extremely close to her but the events of the last 10 hours had taken things to a new level._

"Paige" greeted Emily softly before sitting down next to her swim team captain and her new... Her new what?... Girlfriend?... Secret lover?... Emily wasn't sure. But she knew she desperately wanted to touch the girl again.

Paige smiled before leaning in and softly kissing Emily's on the lips.

"Hey" replied Paige.  
"So... kiss did you really need to talk me about the team or... kiss was this just an excuse to get me alone?" asked Emily.

Paige's cheeks flushed slightly. Emily's hand reached up to stroke her cheek and bring her in for another kiss, this time things getting slightly more heated as their bodies pressed together. Emily could feel Paige's breasts pressed against hers and she desperately wanted to reach up and touch them but Paige pulled back.

"I figured we ought to talk about the competition against Chester next week... But yeh I wanted to... get you alone".  
Emily smiled "Get me alone eh? Why did you want to get me alone?"  
Paige looked in to Emily's eyes. "I figued we should talk. Talk about stuff... Erm us".

Emily's hand dropped to her lap and she shuffled in her seat is exactly what she feared might happen. Emily wasn't sure if she was ready for this conversation. She'd much rather be making out right now.

"Ok". said Emily slightly deflated.  
Paige took Emily's hands in hers. "Did you tell your friends?"  
Emily looked up at Paige, nervousness etched on her face. Emily began to babble. "I'm sorry. Yeh I told them. I didn't really plan to but they kind of guessed that something was... They were trying to call me last night, I didn't answer and..."  
Paige interrupted "Em! Relax!" gripping their hands even tigther. "Its ok. I don't mind. But they don't need all the details."  
"God no, they didn't get any details. I just..."

Paige interrupted Emily again "Em, seriously relax. I don't mind that they know. I'm out now. You helped me get to this point. Your friends are improtant to you, they're your best friends. Its only normal that you would want to tell them about having a new girl..." Paige stopped herself.  
Emily looked at Paige smiling "Were you going to say girlfriend?"

Not it was Paige's turn to shuffle in her seat. She hestitated before replying "Yeh. Is that..."

Emily crashed her lips in to Paige's and ran her fingers through the auburn girls hair. The taller girl's body leant even further in to Paige's, guiding her body down on to the bench and running her hands down Paige's side and towards the button fly of her jeans.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang from the other end of the locker room as the door burst open and a group of about eight girls walked in chatting. Paige and Emily quickly sprang apart.

"See you after school" said Emily as she quckly jumped up before grabbing her bag and heading towards the exit.  
As she passed the other girls she turned to Paige and caught her eye as both girls smirked.

**Next chapter up soon - before I wait to see what happens in the next episode, therefore determining the direction fo the story after chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily had gone home after school, taken a quick shower and was now sat in her bedroom checking her emails. She loved being back in her old room after having spent some time staying with the Marin family while her mom had been in Texas. Her room was all back to normal and Emily was excited because Paige was coming soon.

After their conversation in the locker room Emily had texted Paige to confirm plans for the evening. Paige had said she was busy for a bit but had suggested they just hang out at Emily's rather than going out. Emily had been keen to take Paige out on proper date but accepted that this could wait for the weekend. So Emily had decided that they'd watch a movie in her room and see what happened...

_A few hours later_

The sun had gone down and Emily's room was shrouded in darkness with the exception of moonlight streaming in through the open curtains. The film had finished without either girl even realising because they were involved in a heated make out session. Emily's hands were holiding Paige's face as their tongues battled for dominance. Paige was lying on top of Emily and her hands were edging their way under Emily's shirt and up her toned stomach.

"Mmm" moaned Emily into Paige's mouth.  
Paige was spurned on by Emily's moans and she continued to move her hands up to cup her bra clad breast. Paige had never felt so confident yet at ease with Emily. When Emily had left her house this morning Paige had stayed in bed for a bit and had replayed every moment of her first time with Emily. It had a felt like such a blur so now she desperately wanted to explore and memorise every inch of her new girlfriend's body.

"Take it off" Emily whispered, directing Paige's hands to take off her shirt and then her bra.  
Emily was now lying there topless and Paige was in complete awe. She couldn't take her eyes off Emily's perfectly formed plump breasts. Emily grinned at the reaction that her body was elicitng in the woman on top of her. Paige reached down and took each of Emily's breasts in her hands. She began to lightly pinch each nipple before lowering her head and sucking on each nipple in turn. Emily moaned again and began to arch her back to give Paige greater access

"That feels so good... Mmm... So fucking good" said Emily, her voice now beginnig to sound ragged.  
Paige could hardly believe how different Emily was when they were alone like this. She had never heard Emily swearing but there seemed to be something about the way she was touching the bunette that brought out a different side to her. A side that Paige was loving. Paige's thigh slipped in between Emily's leg and she began to rock in to her core which only seemed to work Emily up even more.

"Paige... Mmm... You're making me so wet"

This almost tipped Paige over the edge and she heard a quite moan escape her own lips as she continued to rock in to Emily. They had begun to pick up quite a pace and Emily was attempting to slip her hands in to Paige's pants which was proving a little difficult.

"Wait" said Paige softly.  
Emily looked in to Paige's eyes "Are you ok? What did I do?" asked a concerned Emily.

Paige loved the fact that Emily was still making sure that everything was absolutely ok with her. Afterall they had only spent one night together and Emily was more than aware that Paige didn't have that much experience in the bedroom - even if she was a fast learner!  
"Nothing's wrong. I just thought maybe we should undress to make things a little easier". suggested Paige.

Emily kissed Paige in response before sliding up the bed and sitting up. Paige was a little confused. It was almost as though Emily had pulled away from her...  
"Ok. Why don't you start?"

Paige looked at Emily with a confused expression on her face before it eventually dawned on her what Emily was suggesting. Emily wanted to watch Paige undress. Paige was feeling a little uneasy with this suggestion but as it was her idea and indeed Emily was already half undressed, it did make sense. So Paige slowly rose to her feet and began to take her clothes off. She wasn't exactly performing a striptease or a lapdance but she was definitiely trying to maintain eye contact with Emily throughout.

Emily smiled at the site unfolding in front of her. Paige was almost naked, only her black panties to go. Paige - her girlfriend - was almost naked in her bedroom and soon she'd be joining her in her bed.

Paige slid off her panties so she was now stood completely naked with moonlight streaming over body. She looked breathtaking and Emily couldn't wait to touch her porcelain skin again. Emily leant over to take Paige's hand and guide her back up the bed, this time both girls climbing under the sheets and resuming their positions - Paige on top of Emily.

Emily stroked the hair out of Paige's face and tucked it behind her ears. "You are so amazing Paige and I am so lucky to have you".  
Paige didn't know how to respond to Emily's words. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that before. Nobody had ever tocuhed her like Emily touched her. For the first time in her life Paige felt completely at peace, completely at home with who she was and what was happening. She never wanted this moment to end and she needed to show Emily how much she meant to her.

Paige responded "I want you to touch me like I touched you. I want to feel you inside me".  
Emily smiled before responding "I think that can be arranged" she said before sucking two of her fingers and moving her hand under the cover.

Suddenly Paige felt Emily's fingers begin to stroke her and she gasped at the sensation. "You're so wet" moaned Emily as she began to rub Paige's clit. Paige buried her face in Emily's neck and began to lightly kiss her neck.

Paige could feel Emily's fingers begin to lower towards her opening and she desperately tried to make sure she was as relaxed as possible.  
Emily whispered in to Paige's ear as she slowly slipped a finger in to Paige's soaking pussy "Tell me to stop if it is too much".  
Paige raised her head to make eye contact with Emily, almost willing her to stop worrying and carry on. Emily recognised what Paige's face was trying to say and carefully pulled out before gently pushing two fingers in to Paige.

"Oh god" moaned Paige suprisingly loudly. This sent shockwaves right to Emily's core and she began to pump in and out.  
Emily could hardly believe how wet Paige was. Her fingers were coated in Paiges juices and she depserately wanted to taste her again, so she pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean before lowering them and resuming her pumping motion. Paige leant down to kiss Emily and desperately pushed her tonuge in to her mouth. Paige would never be able to say it out loud but she loved the fact that she could taste her own arousal on Emily's tongue.

"I want us to come together. Lie down here" suggested Emily, motioning for Paige to lie down next to her.

Both girls were now facing each other and Emily gently lifted Paige's right leg so she had better access to Paige's opening as she re-entered her. The taller girl was now aching with need and guided Paige's fingers down to her own pussy before gliding her fingers across her wet folds and guiding them to her own entrance. Paige pushed in to Emily and began pumping. Both girls had their fingers buried in the others hot, wet core as they feverishly kissed each other. The two girls' moans merged together as they neared their climax.  
"Fuck Paige, I'm close" said Emily followed by a guttural moan.

"Me too" moaned Paige in response as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her girlfriend.

Emily used her are arm to grip Paige and pull her closer, their bodies pressed against one another and their faces buried in the crook of each others neck. Suddenly Paige felt Emily begin to tighten around her fingers and she felt overcome with emotion and she moved her mouth to Emily's ear "I love you Em" she whispered. Emily tilted her head to look directly in to Paige's eyes before almost screaming as her orgasm ripped through her body and Paige's orgasm soon followed.

Paige shifted her body to lie on her back and pulled Emily towards her. Emily rested her head on Paige's chest before pulling the sheets up to cover their bodies. Paige kissed the top of Emily's head and both girls felt themselves begin to drift off to sleep.

_Some time later_

"EMILY!"  
Paige opened her eyes startled by the noise. Emily's bedroom light was on and Paige was practically blinded by how bright it was. Paige heard her girlfriend speak.  
"Mom!"

Paige's heart sank... She'd just been caught naked in her girlfriend's bed by her girlfriend's mom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hope everybody is enjoying the story!**

**This chapter follows the latest episode but also includes a flashback to before episode 3x09. I wanted the story to run in tandem with the show (although the preview photos for episodes close to the finale are getting me concerned about the future of Paily) but I'm not sure that is always going to be possible, so just bear with me and we'll see where this story goes.**

**Enjoy X**

**p.s. Paige is looking amazing this season!**

"I don't want it to keep hurting"

Emily's head was resting on Paige's shoulder as Paige lightly kissed the top of her head. The two girls sat like that for what felt like ages just enjoying each other's company until there was a quiet knock on the door. Emily sat up and said "come in".

Pam Fields opened the door slightly and peered in to the room.

"You can come in" said Emily smiling at Paige.

Paige returned the smile before shuffling away from Emily ever so slightly to ensure there was an 'appropriate' space between her and Emily. Pam opened the door wider and came in to the bedroom properly before beginning to speak.

"I urm… just wanted to urm… check you girls were ok. You've been up here a while".

Emily gripped Paige's hand before replying.

"Yeh, we're fine Mom".

Pam shuffled on the spot before going over to the window and drawing the curtains.

Emily looked at Paige and Paige shrugged.

"Mom is everything ok?"

Pam turned back to girls "I just… urm… wanted to talk to you. Talk to you _both_ about what happened last night."

Emily felt Paige's hand tighten around hers and she noticed that her girlfriend's palms were slightly sweaty.

_Flashback_

_Both girls were sat bolt upright in Emily's bed. Pam Fields was stood in front of them with a face like thunder. The three of them stood like this for what felt like an eternity. Paige unwilling to leap out of the bed in front of Emily's mom while naked, Emily frozen in fear about how her mom might react and Pam Fields dumbstruck by the site before her._

_"Downstairs now" barked Pam Fields before retreating out the door and down the stairs._

_Emily leapt out of the bed and pulled on some sweats before following, leaving a naked and stunned Paige in Emily's bed._

_"Shit" sighed Paige._

_As Emily reached the bottom of the stairs she could see her Mom sat on the couch in the living room so she went over to sit down next to her. Emily looked at the clock on the sideboard and noticed that it was almost midnight. "Damn" she thought to herself, they must have fallen asleep._

_"I'm sorry" said Emily._

_Pam turned to look at Emily "Sorry? Sorry for what? Getting caught?" asked an angry sounding Pam._

_"I'm… I'm sorry you had to see that" clarified Emily._

_"I didn't even know you were doing __**that**__!"_

_Emily didn't know what to do or say. She knew her mom had come a long way in terms of accepting her sexuality (and Maya) but she accepted that this was not how she wanted her mom to find out that she was sexually active. This was also not how Emily wanted her mom to find out about Paige. Their relationship had improved so much over the past 6 months and Emily was terrified that this might ruin it._

_"This is my house Em. My rules" said Pam angrily._

_Emily looked up at her mom, she could feel herself getting angry. "Rules? What rules? You never said I couldn't have people over" said Emily loudly._

_"People!" exclaimed Pam "How __**many**__ people have you had up there exactly?"_

_"Em" came a quiet voice from the bottom of the stairs._

_Both Emily and Pam turned to see a now fully clothed Paige stood at the bottom of the stairs._

_"I think I should go" said Paige softly._

_"I think that would be a good idea" said Pam sarcastically._

_"Mom!" said Emily._

_"I'll see you at school" said Paige before running out the front door._

_"See what you've done now" said Emily looking at her mom crossly._

_"What I've done? My biggest concern is what she's been doing to my daughter!" shouted Pam._

_Emily looked to the floor. She didn't know what to say or how to respond so she figured she'd just sit there, listen to the telling off and hope that her mom cooled down over the next few days._

_Pam looked closely at her daughter and was overcome with guilt and embarrassment at how she had reacted. "Be careful Pam" she thought to herself "Don't push her away. You might lose her if you do"._

_Emily felt her mom take her hand and she looked up slowly._

_"I'm sorry, I over reacted" said Pam quietly "I was just shocked. I am shocked. I just thought you'd tell me when you… you know"._

_"Had sex?" said Emily proudly._

_"Don't push it Em" replied Pam with a tone in her voice that Emily recognised as her 'serious mom voice'._

_Emily shifted in her seat. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation with her mom, but she knew she ought to try at the very least. Her mom had really been trying over the last 6 months and she had come on leaps and bounds since when her 'coming out'. "So here goes…" she thought to herself._

_"Me and Paige is new" she paused "well sort of new"._

_Emily could see a confused look on her mom's face._

_"Us… sleeping together is new. We dated for a while, when Maya was at True North. Since Maya things have been difficult. We got close and she's been there for me"._

_"How long?" asked Pam_

_"Last night was the first time we…" said Emily shyly._

_"I knew I shouldn't have let you stay at her house on a school night. Where were her folks?" said a slightly exacerbated Pam _

_"Out of town" replied Emily "We didn't plan it. It just kind of happened. We really care about each other mom. I wanted to tell you properly, I never imagined you'd…"_

_Pam interrupted "Then lock the door!" This made Emily giggle slightly before leaning in and hugging her mom._

_"I really am sorry I didn't tell you" said Emily._

_"Can I ask you something?" said Pam cautiously. Emily nodded._

_"How many people have you…"_

_"Just Paige and Maya I promise. Me and Paige is new and with Maya… It was just before he disappearance. I would have told you but..."_

_Pam stroked the hair out of Emily's face. "Are you happy? Were you ready?"_

_Emily smiled "Yeh mom. She makes me happy."_

_End of flashback_

"Ok. So I think I should lay some ground rules" began Pam "It is senior year and you girls need to be studying hard so… number one - no staying over on a school night."

"Absolutely Mrs Fields" said Paige instantly.

Emily glare at her girlfriend and mouthed 'what?'. Paige shrugged in response.

"Number two – Emily I need to know if you are going to be staying at Paige's. I don't want to be up half the night worried". Emily nodded in agreement.

"And finally" Pam hesitated before continuing "I'm not really sure what… you girls _do_"

"Mom!" exclaimed Emily.

"But just be careful ok" said Pam hurriedly "You're both young and its all new. I don't want you to rush in to things too quickly. Ok?"

The girlfriends nodded in agreement before Emily stood up to hug her mom. Pam Fields looked over at Paige and smiled.

"Thank you mom. I love you" said Emily quietly.

Pam and Emily parted and Pam made her away to exit the bedroom.

"You girls should say your goodbyes, it is a school night".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I'm not sure the chronology is quite right in terms of how quickly they are getting to this point but… let's see where it goes…_

**While on the train…**

"Tell me about love on your planet" said Paige before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

The steady rock of the train meant Paige felt the need to grip Emily's hands even tighter to ensure their lips didn't break apart. Paige could feel Emily's tongue lightly graze against her lower lip before they both instinctually opened their mouths to allow their tongues to begin their duel. Suddenly the train jolted and Paige fell towards Emily pressing her against the wall of the train compartment.

"Sorry" said Paige shyly, her body now pressed against Emily's.

"Hey" responded Emily instantly "Don't you ever be sorry. Why wouldn't I want my gorgeous girlfriend to push me up against a wall and kiss me!"

Paige smiled the widest smile Emily had ever seen before blushing slightly.

"Paige you're gorgeous. Especially gorgeous in thiss outfit" smirked Emily as she allowed her gaze to wonder over her girlfriend's body. "In fact… I think you in a suit is by far my favourite look on you"

Paige blushed yet again before gripping Emily's hands and guiding them around her body so their bodies were even closer than before.

"Well I think your outfit is by far the most amazing Halloween outfit I have ever seen" replied Paige.

"Oh really. What is it you like about it?" questioned Emily with a raised eyebrow.

Paige pulled herself back ever so slightly to take in Emily's whole body.

"Well. Apart from the fact that I imagine it would take far too long to undress you right now… I think I like… No LOVE the fact that I get to see those amazing legs of yours" said Paige before leaning in to nuzzle Emily's neck and lightly kiss her collarbone.

Emily arched her head back to give Paige more access before responding "Paige can I tell you something?" Emily felt Paige pause before pulling back and looking her right in the eye.

"Anything" smiled Paige while staring intently at Emily.

Paige had no idea what her girlfriend wanted to say but moments like this secretly panicked the athlete. She was perpetually worried that one day Emily would wake up and realise that their relationship wasn't working. Paige feared that she would do or say something that would push Emily away. Or even worse, Emily would meet someone else. But Paige's fears were almost quelled by her girlfriend's soft hand stroking her cheek.

"Don't panic. It isn't anything serious. I just… Erm… I just wanted to…"

Now it was Paige's turn to reassure Emily "Some on Em, you can tell me anything".

"I just don't want to freak you out… I kinda just wanted to share a…

"Em…"

Emily almost whispered the next part "I just wanted to share a fantasy of mine"

Paige's eyes widened before kissing Emily ever so softly on the lips. Paige then moved her mouth to Emily's ear and whispering "Emily Fields I don't think there's anything fantasy-related that you could say that would freak me out" before finally sucking on her girlfriend's earlobe.

This sent shockwaves down Emily's body, she could feel the wetness pool between her legs and a surprisingly loud moan escaped her lips.

The moan filled Paige with confidence and their eyes met again before she breathily said "especially if this fantasy can get you moaning like that again!"

Emily smirked before taking a deep breath and leaning in to whisper in Paige's ear…

"You in this this suit makes me so hot" she began as she slid her hand down between Paige's legs, cupping her sex. "I would absolutely love you to be wearing something else down there too".

Paige could feel her cheeks redden for about the millionth time since they'd entered the compartment.

"You mean a…?" asked Paige cautiously.

Paige could feel Emily grinning against her ear before she parted her lips to answer the question.

"Paige McCullers I'd absolutely love you to be wearing a strap-on right now".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Paige was lying on her girlfriend's bed trying to complete her homework. She was struggling in history and she knew she needed to get a good grade this year if she was going to guarantee a place on her dream swimming programme at Penn State. But trying to concentrate while lying next to Emily in an empty house, with no parental supervision was not easy. Paige was desperately trying to finish the question she was working on, but out of the corner of her eye she could ever so slightly see down Emily's top; her plump breasts almost teasing her.

"I can see you, you know" said Emily with a slight giggle.

Paige looked at her girlfriend and just smirked in response.

"Tell me what you're thinking" asked Emily before leaning in to kiss Paige on the cheek.

Paige turned over to lie on her back crushing her homework slightly. She felt Emily slide over to her and rest her head on her stomach. Paige wasn't sure if she wanted to necessarily share her thoughts with her girlfriend right now. Ever since Halloween and the events of the train journey, the girlfriends had not really had much time to themselves and Paige had worried they might be drifting apart. In fact Paige was especially concerned about the fact that they had yet to talk about Emily's 'sexual fantasy' admission.

"Paige?" said Emily as she snuggled in to her girlfriend.

"I'm ok Em. Just thinking" replied Paige eventually.

"I know the last few months have been tough. I just sometimes wonder… wonder what you're thinking. You can talk to me baby."

Paige smiled to herself before replying "Seriously Em. I'm fine. I was just thinking about Halloween and that train journey".

Emily sat up and looked her girlfriend in the eye "You were amazing Paige. God knows what would've happened to Spencer if you hadn't been there".

Paige smiled and leant up to stroke Emily's cheek.

"I was actually thinking about your admission" Emily knew exactly what she was talking about could feel herself blush "How about we head in to the city on the weekend and see if we can find a store somewhere?"

_Saturday evening…_

Emily burst in to her bedroom swiftly followed by Paige and the girls collapsed giggling on to the bed. The girlfriends smiled at each other before cuddling up together and kissing.

The girls had spent the afternoon in the city and had found themselves in a sex shop. They'd both felt embarrassed on first arrival but when they were greeted by an extremely friendly and flamboyant gay male owner in his twenties, they quickly felt less and less self-conscious of being there. After almost an hour of talking, joking and laughing with the owner they had left with a purchase discretely hidden away in Paige's backpack.

"So my mom is in Texas for over a week".

Emily saw Paige visibly gulp and a little colour fade from her cheeks. "You can stay here all week if you want. Well that is if your folks don't mind".

Paige hesitated before reaching over to her backpack and pulling out her phone. Within a few minutes she'd spoken to her mother and they'd agreed that she could stay for at least tonight… they'd have to negotiate staying for the rest of the week at a different time.

Emily squealed as she hugged Paige with excitement. "So how about we order some takeout, open a bottle of your mom's wine and have a nice romantic dinner?" suggested Paige…

_Later that evening…_

Emily and Paige were sat on the back porch wrapped in a blanket, quietly sipping their glasses of red wine. Paige wasn't a massive drinker – and certainly hadn't drunk since that infamous night at Jenna's party - but she could definitely feel a slight alcohol buzz coursing through her body. She closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to her girlfriend to shield herself from the increasingly chilly air. Paige felt Emily's hand slip under the blanket and slowly start to stroke her thigh.

"Baby"

"Yeh" replied Paige, eyes still closed enjoying the moment.

"Do you want to head to bed?"

Paige slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend before lightly kissing her on the lips. "How about I head up and you follow me in a bit…?"

…

Emily pushed open the door to her bedroom to find her room shrouded in candlelight. The glimmer of the tiny candles which were dotted along almost every surface meant the room was glowing and Emily beamed at the sight. She cautiously made her way over to the bed and sat up against the headboard before even realising that her girlfriend wasn't even in the room. "Paige?" she called out before hearing a voice from the bathroom mumble something about being out in a second. So Emily decided to make herself comfortable and relaxed by closing her eyes. She too was feeling the effects of the wine.

A few moments later she heard her bathroom door open and she slowly opened her eyes to find her girlfriend stood in front of her. She could hardly believe her eyes. Paige was stood there in her Halloween outfit somewhat awkwardly. Emily took a sharp intake of breath before looking deep in to her girlfriend's eyes.

"Where did you get that from? Have you been carrying it around all day?"

Paige smiled shyly before replying "Something like that".

Emily could hardly believe what was happening. She loved everything about her relationship with Paige. They were interested in the same things, they trusted each other, there was a genuine 'balance' in their relationship and of course their physical relationship was amazing. Although neither of them was particularly experienced sexually, they somehow just seemed to click. Emily loved the way Paige was growing in confidence and although their first couple of weeks together had been tentative, they had now developed an amazing sex life. Emily especially loved the fact that her girlfriend was an absolute perfectionist and would do anything to ensure she was happy and satisfied. And today this included exploring the fantasy she had shared with Paige while in the train compartment.

"I love you Paige" said Emily before holding her hand out and beckoning for her girlfriend to come and join her on the bed.

"As much as I thought you might like me to be wearing my top hat, it just wouldn't fit in my backpack and I kind of wanted to surprise you." smiled Paige as she sat down next to Emily.

Emily gripped Paige's hand and lightly kissed her palm before leaning in to kiss her on the mouth. "You look amazing. Hat or no hat." replied Emily before deepening the kiss and slowly pushing her tongue in to her girlfriend's mouth.

Paige's body instinctually responded and their tongues met. Emily guided Paige's hands to her sides and softly moaned in to the kiss before pushing their bodies together. Suddenly Paige pulled back, a nervous look in her eyes.

"I'm erm… I'm…" but before she could finish she was interrupted by her girlfriend.

"Paige we don't have to do anything you don't want to. It was a fantasy. It can stay a fantasy." said Emily in a calm and reassuring voice. "I just love the fact that you're wearing your tux again. You look amazing!"

Paige blushed and took Emily's hands in hers before replying in the quietest voice the brunette had ever heard. "I've already got it on".

Emily smirked and looked Paige directly in the eye. "I want to see it".

Paige gulped in response and took a sharp intake of breath.

"If nothing else, at least let me see you wearing it".

"Does this really do it for you Em?" asked a genuinely interested Paige.

Emily leant over and kissed her girlfriend before replying "Paige. You do it for me. Anything else is just an added bonus. Yeh you look amazing in your tux. But it isn't really about the tux. It is about you, the woman inside the tux. My girlfriend. My girlfriend Paige McCullers who I love and trust to the point that I can share my sexual fantasies with her!"

Emily's mini-speech filled Paige with confidence and she slowly stood up off the bed and took a deep breath before reaching down to her belt.

"Let me" suggested Emily before replacing Paige's hands with her own and undoing the belt, unfastening the button and slowly pulling down the fly.

Paige watched as her girlfriend's slender fingers slowly pulled the fly down and she felt the familiar feel of wetness begin to pool between her legs. How was it that even the sight of Emily Fields undoing her pants made her wet. Despite their current situation and the strap-on between her legs, Paige was eternally grateful that she wasn't a man because there was no way she would be able to maintain control when around Emily. And Paige so desperately wanted to ensure she could keep enough control to make sure Emily's evening lived up to expectations.

Paige felt Emily's hands move to slide her tuxedo pants down and with a spring the toy was revealed. Paige saw her girlfriend's eyes widen at the sight of the toy and couldn't help but feel a wave of pride at the reaction she was eliciting from the brunette in front of her. She felt a surge of confidence and leant over to slowly undo Emily's shirt buttons and slide the shirt off her shoulders so she was sat only in her bra and skirt. As Paige did this Emily looked up and their eyes met before Paige leant in to kiss her girlfriend. Before Paige had an opportunity to deepen the kiss she felt Emily pull away and slowly slide off the bed and fall to her knees in front of Paige.

"Em?" questioned Paige as she stroked Emily's cheek.

"Sssh. Just relax" instructed Emily before she leant in to lightly kiss Paige's new appendage.

"Emily seriously. You really don't need to do that" said a nervous sounding Paige.

The brunette didn't respond and instead she looked up at Paige before beginning to lightly lick the silicone in front of her. Emily began to use her hand to lightly massage the dildo while slowly starting to take some of it in her mouth. Paige could hardly believe what was happening. She had never ever imagined this happening but she was finding it surprisingly pleasurable. With each stroke of Emily's hand the base of the dildo was rubbing right against her most sensitive parts and it was making her wetter and wetter. Emily sensed Paige was beginning to enjoy herself as her girlfriend's hips began to move with each motion, her eyes closed and a quiet moan escaped Paige's lips.

"Paige"

Paige opened her eyes and looked down to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"Take the jacket and shirt off baby"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all,

Thanks for your interest in my story. Gotta love this pairing - there is just something about them as a couple - plus this TV show just works! I WILL continue this story... Even if updates our intermittent... Sorry... Don't mean to leave any of you in the lurch! I appreciate it might not be to everyone's' tastes but...

X


End file.
